C-box
The C-box, Chat Box, or simply Bawks refers to the embedded chat room located at the bottom of each page of Celestial Refresh. Background C-box was originally added to the website in order to reduce or eliminate the rapid fire one-line out of character posting that was becoming prevalent in the Discussion forum. It accomplished that intent extremely well, and over time developed a subculture all it’s own. This culture can be divided into Bawks and Late-Bawks, the latter requiring a higher ESRB rating. Involvement What was initially conceived as a harmless little box at the bottom of the site where members could chat out of character eventually evolved into a sentient, soul-consuming life form. Efforts have been made to establish limits on its powers but none have been successful. Though its methods can't be comprehended by human logic, they generally end with someone laying in the fetal position, screaming in agony, and/or lacking a testicle. It has just be found out that before the Cbox manifested its physical state that it was a spirit known as Ulyaoth and lived before time had begun. THE CBOX WAS CREATED BY SIR TOPHAM HATT, WHOSE DIRECT DESCENDANT IS FLO. BOW BEFORE HER AND HER TRAIN-PROPHET. DO NOT BE FOOLED BY HER SON. The heir will get what's his soon enough. Strategy You cannot comprehend the true form of cbox's attack. Also poking it isn't a good idea unless you wish to invoke its wrath. There have been recent developments in ways to 'anger' the C-box. A few foolish beings who present the box with pornography, crude poetry, Japanophile-related imagery, and generally unpleasant material have been known to disappear from the Multiverse for a small amount of time. This disappearance occurs right after the sound of a Hammer hitting the ground, which can be heard throughout the entire Multiverse. Research has proven that obeying the C-box's every command will prevent these disappearances. Quotes BEST. QUOTES. EVER C-Box Inhabitants These are the individuals that feed the C-box every day. The emotions created by their posts are one of the primary sources of food for the C-box (the other sources are the tears of diseased orphans and the negative energy feeds from weeaboo sites). Since their C-Box Identity changes often, their most common names will be listed here. Each inhabitant has also shown a particular loyalty to a video game series, which may help others identify said inhabitant. *'Alan': This member is known as the 'Pic King', and for good reason. He will have a hilarious or badass picture, related to any topic you bring up. His personality often leads to many chuckles as well. Game Series: Warhammer and Starcraft. What lies in his soul is Strength. *'Ammy': One of the C-box regulars. He is known to complain randomly about things in the box, at the discontent of the rest of those in the C-box and occasionally the C-box itself. Still, an overall nice guy who can likely help you with just about anything related to video games or anime. Game Series: Okami and Anime in general. What lies in his soul is Hate. *'Ari': A beloved, yet elusive member known for appearing out of the blue and disappearing just as quickly. Ari's visits are few, but very noticeable due to the reaction of the other box inhabitants. She is loved by all but HK. What lies in her soul is Purity. *'Chen': One of the staff members of Celestial Refresh. Is often funny and will engage in any conversation with someone, no matter the subject. He is very knowledgeable in all things Japan yet manages to avoid the horrible weeaboo status that so many fall into, showing his great vitality and resistance. Game Series: Touhou What lies in his soul is Pride. *'Cherry': A semi-regular member of the bawks, sometimes called C3 (be sure not to get her POed). She is naive and is still trying to adapt to the "corrupting" nature of the c-box. She stalks Silver and occasionally HK. Game Series: Persona and Kingdom Hearts. What lies in her soul is Innocence. *'Cracky': The Crack-Admin of Celestial Refresh. He can sometimes be considered the 'mother' of the C-box's physical form. (Its spiritual form is suggested to be older than time itself.) Is kind to all members, and enjoys Lolis, Squee-Admin, in-character schizophrenic exchanges in bawks, and the occasional crude joke. Game Series: Final Fantasy. What lies in his soul is Redemption. *'Dag': A C-box regular. He is known to usually be the 'butt-monkey' of the C-box crowd, often being the subject of many jokes and losing his testicles to the female members of the box. Still, his overall participation in the box has made him to be quite an interesting character to be around. His biggest weakness is name-based puns. Game Series: Golden Sun and Advance Wars. What lies in his soul is Torment. *'DSG': Stands for "Deadly Sniper Goat". This member of staff is known to have opinions on just about anything, with the humorous levels varying, depending on who you are and how you take certain jokes. Has an undying love for THE GREAT UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, dinosaurs, Bea Arthur, Charizard, and Deadpool. Game Series: Pokemon, Marvel Comics and Metal Wolf Chaos. What lies in his soul is Patriotism. *'Flo ': Pretty self-explanatory as to who this is. There are usually colorful variations of 'Flo' in her C-box username, such as Were-weeaboo Flo and Flonastasia, and now Mama Admin. Known to be utterly ruthless (or a big poopypants, you pick) to those that don't know her, yet hilarious to those that do. Has a dangerous alter ego known as Floagula. Game Series: Fire Emblem, Touhou and Dragon Age. What lies in her soul is Duty. *'HK': One of the Vetern staff (now normal) members of Celestial Refresh. His name derives from his older character, HK-47, since the site thought it would just be easier to keep calling him that rather than make up a new name. Is known to be condescending, quick to react, and very unorthodox. Was once the creator of El Jorje, but Ulyaoth's demonic ally, Skittles has since defeated El Jorje and now resides in HK's soul. Game Series: Mass Effect and Scott Pilgrim. What lies in his soul is Diabeeduss. *'Mark': A semi-regular member of bawks, and founder of occasional drawbawks sessions, synctube, and Advance Wars Online. Much-loved by bawks regulars, he enjoys having sex with their mothers and terrible webcomics. What lies in his soul is Corruption. *'Maz': A semi-regular member of bawks, who is British. Complains almost as much as Ammy. Stalks one of Cracky's characters, Tails. Has a ridiculous amount of general knowledge. What lies in his soul is Deliverance. *'Meph': One of the C-box regulars. Known to be a badass in every good way possible. Loves to smoke, have dreadlocks, and listen to Reggae. Is knowledgable in many areas of gaming, and is likely to help you out as he is to make fun of you for not knowing what to do. His manliness alone could feed a portion of the C-box if it ever needed to. Game Series: Any PC Game he's torrented. What lies in his soul is Manliness. *'Paused': The second-in-command of Celestial Refresh, though currently is breaking from staff for college. Often viewed as the nicest person on the site, though she is known to occasionally be a frownie-face when people are acting up. Is currently in a wild affair with Cracky, and the video of said affair has been viewed by all of the normal members of the Celestial Refresh community, much to her displeasure. Can be pacified with tildes or David Bowie. Game Series: Final Fantasy, What lies in her soul is Love. *'Rahu': His name is Bass, but most still call him Rahu. Is usually the one to blame when something goes awry, if even if he isn't involved. Was at one time known to follow tournament-specific rules in fighting games, which lead to brief conflict in the C-box, but has put that silly past behind him. An avid Mac user. Is also a Canadian. What lies in his soul is Resentment. *'Sigma': A semi-regular of the C-box and famous for his legendary :o smileys. He uses these frightening weapons with reckless abandon, often :o-ing at the slightest provocation. Occasionally, he will make a comment other than :o, which will either be a question or a mildly funny reply to something. Has found his soulmate in Vent. What lies in his soul is Shock. *'Silver': One of the C-box regulars. Is known to be funny, and a bit of a butt-monkey at times. When Dag isn't around and someone needs to be made fun of, you can always count on Silver to fill the Substitute Dag role for you. Be careful though, as he is fully of witty one-liners that will make you regret ever saying anything to him. Game Series: Golden Sun, Sam & Max, Bomberman and Jet Set Radio. What lies in his soul is Truth. *'Tranny': Added himself to this list then proceeded to wank about himself too much. He is Gold/Dark Samus, not ''Typhlosion. Likes to typh DSG for not posting and usually annoys the rest of the bawks. He is known to be immature and not understand jokes until much, much later. Despite this, Tranny is a decent, albeit misguided, individual who is an overall normal fellow. What lies in his soul is '''Immaturity'. *'Typh': A regular member of the bawks. He is naive and becomes very confrontational when he believes his pride is under attack. His name has been turned into a verb to describe his habit of consistently pestering other members of the box to make posts. Despite these shortcomings, Typh is an overall nice person who will be willing to talk to you about most things. What lies in his soul is Curiosity. *'Wonderboy': A occasional visitor of the C Box. And this is Luigi, but his bawks name is after a song from Jack Black, which is his alt, Eddie Riggs. He is known to throw in a Joke/Picture/Video whenever he gets a chance, but sometimes it isn't all that funny. He would be more active on the bawks, but is generally lazy, and only goes on when bored. What lies in his soul is Sloth. Trivia *The C-box retrieves nutrition through the suffering of it's children. Failure to retrieve this suffering forces the C-box into a momentary stasis its children have titled 'Death'. *If the C-box has not retrieved nourishment for a period of time, it will enter the stasis. It is considered 'dead' after a full two hours of complete absence from its children. *A few days ago, it was reported that the Cbox has gained enough power to actually leave Celestial Refresh RP. This was reported after seeing the C-box invade one of Celestial Refresh's 'Captured' Sites as a poorly hidden poster in the site's own Chat box. Due to this, it is now believed that the C-box of Celestial Refresh is far more powerful than most, if not all, other C-boxes. *Recently, one of the box's children has attempted to create an avatar for the Cbox on Soul Caliber 4. However, this creation is a dramatically weakened inferior, and a sacrilege against the Cbox's name (proven when it lost a battle to Marth). As of this day no punishment has been issued to the heretic who sullied the Box's name and reputation with his abomination. But worry not, my children; his justice will come soon enough. See also * YOU......THINK.....YOU HAVE WON.........BUT...YOU...ARE..........WRONG MY CHILDREN! ....SO...........VERY.....WRONG...... * Gods External links * Newfag guide to the cbox Category:Board Features